RedKnight 21's OCs
by RedKnight21
Summary: This is just character bios of my OCs I put a lot of thought into. I figure this would be better then writing everything on my profile page. In here I will write heroes, villains and the people in-between. Review and give me ideas on OC's or comment on mine. P.S: If your going to use one of my OCs then tell me before hand and we'll work something out.
1. Maxson Conner Dark

REAL-NAME: Maxson Conner Dark/A.K.A: Max.

ALIES: Gemini.

RACE: Human/Caucasian/American.

PROFESSION: Spellslinger.

GENDER: Male.

AGE: 15-17.

HEIGHT: 5'6"

EYE COLOR: Gold.

HAIR COLOR: Black.

BLOOD TYPE: O-

* * *

SKILLS: Skilled in a Rapier sword fighting.

-Adapt in duel knife fighting.

-Adapt in boxing and using his elbows.

-A crack shot with a gun, but has limits with long distances.

-An expert in pickpocketing.

-Known to have a sly tongue for business and getting himself out of trouble.

-A great actor.

-Can play the piano.

* * *

MAGIC: Water Manipulation: A master at water magic. Max created his own style of water magic he calls 'BlackWater'. By creating his own formula of water Max gains complete control of the water, able to shape it into anything he chooses, such as barriers and blades. But Max likes to keep it simple in fights and mostly uses the BlackWater for long range fighting, or create barriers to stop or redirect attacks. Max always has the BlackWater on hand in multiple bottles.

-Maximum range of BlackWater is about 120 yards.

-BlackWater can pierce and slash through steel with near ease.

-Can do the same with regular water but limited control and power compared to BlackWater.

-Can attach BlackWater to his feet to make him glide on the floor, like skates.

-Dark Leviathan: A large sea monster construct of BlackWater with incredible strength and power, can rip through steel with near ease. Draw back is that it takes an incredible large amount of magic and needs 10 seconds to complete. The more magic put into it the stronger it becomes.

-Hydra: A construct of BlackWater with multiple spear like heads, which can also be flatten, that is directly connected to Max's back. Is known for it's blinding speeds but lacks power. It's a considerable amount of magic to create and Max needs to see in order to direct it.

-Oniate: A hands of BlackWater that holds down anyone with great strength.

-Umibozu: A 15 foot tall human construct of BlackWater that is directly linked to Max's movements with incredible strength but leans on the slow side. Need's a constant source of magic and if used for too long will drain Max of all his magic.

-Surge: Can generate electricity from the hand, but it drains magic faster the longer it's used.

-Frost: Can freeze BlackWater, making it nearly as heard as steel.

-Breath: Can breath in any none breathable environment, such as under water or space.

-Blood Manipulation: If a situation demands it Max can use his own blood as a weapon, but if used for too long can put his life in danger. Can even manipulate his blood to close up wounds for a period of time. Cannot manipulate someone else's blood.

-Knows a spell to completely change his gender. Why, because he was curious and for the ultimate disguise. Takes 10 seconds to change.

-Created a potion to heal nearly any wound or poison, the bigger the wound the longer it takes to heal. Even has the potential to reattach limes.

-Ingredients for healing potion: Various healing herbs, vitamins K and C, protein, Zinc, fish fat, and Magic to strengthen it and bring it all together.

-Ingredients for BlackWater: Pure water, ink, iron shavings, silver dust, some of Max's blood, lemon juice, and salt.

* * *

KNOWLEDGE: Extensive knowledge on the supernatural and other forms of magic and artifacts.

-Has some knowledge on basic medicine, but only at an EMT level.

-Has knowledge to create other potions, but rarely makes them unless the situation demands it.

-Has had experience with negotiation with people older and more dangerous then himself.

-Is very observant and can understand a complicated situation most of the time.

-Can learn any spell if given enough time and knows the fundamentals behind it, though will take time to master it.

* * *

ABILITIES: While training Max discovered a way to break down the 5 barriers in the human mind that hold back the body. By taking these barriers down Max gains inhuman strength, but with each barrier down will tax his body. Taking down the last barrier will give him incredible strength, but can completely destroy his body. Max has taken to calling this 'Levels'. This ability requires no magic to use.

-With each level unlocked will put a strain on Max's body, higher the level the higher the strain. Level 5 will completely destroy Max's body.

-Level 0: Can lift 150 pounds on average. (Without unlocking a level)

-Level 1: (Can lift 300 pounds)

-Level 2: (Can lift 710 pounds)

-Level 3: (Can lift 1,100 pounds)

-Level 4: (Can lift 3.5 tons)

-Level 5: Has the equivalent strength of a African Bush Elephant, but has yet to tap into the full strength of this level and only uses this level as a very last resort. (Can lift 10 tons)

-Gabriel's Fist: By imbuing magic into his arm Max can nearly double the strength of his level and keep his arm intact. The draw back is that this uses a large amount of magic and will cause Max excruciating pain to the point it will feel _nearly_ numb.

* * *

PREFERRED GEAR: A Kevlar bulletproof vest.

-Uses BlackWater to make a long duster coat to increase his defense.

-A black fedora and silver sunglasses he uses to hide his identity.

-A small flashlight that can also use UV lighting.

-A pair of binoculars.

-2 bottles of healing potion.

-5 bottles of BlackWater.

* * *

WEAPONRY: A special cane with a hidden 6 inch titanium blade at the end, uses cane for a Rapier style fighting. The cane also doubles as a magic staff where he uses to help him cast his magic. Though he can cast magic without it, it becomes incredibly difficult.

-Two Bowie knives used for close combat if the situation demands it. (Black Ops Zombie Bowie knifes Style)

-A Colt Anaconda .44 Magnum Revolver, customize.

* * *

ARCH-ANGEL MODE: When Max's back is against the wall he goes to his last resort. By drinking his BlackWater and fully unlocking Level 5 of his barriers, Max is able to achieve Arch-Angel mode. The BlackWater hardens, improves, and hold together Max's body and is able to use the full power of Level 5, but their are some major flaws in this form.

-Goes into a blind rage and has little regard for his own body or those around him

-Max body losses most awareness but in turn is quicker to react on instinct alone.

-Can manipulate BlackWater without cane but has very limited range.

-Speed, strength, and durability are all increased drastically to the point of super-human level.

-Doubles Level 5 strength.

-Ones Arch-Angel Mode is finish Max's body will be on the border line of being destroyed and without any magic power, leaving him defenseless.

-Maximum amount of time is 10 minutes, less if his body is already wounded.

* * *

BLOODY MARY: If in a life or death situation Max will put it all on the table when using BLOODY MARY. By cutting open a major blood vessel and forcing nearly all the blood in his body out, Max can form a humanoid female figure made out of the blood about twice the size of Max's body.

-Can move at high speeds and has enough strength to move a truck.

-Can form the iron in the blood to create blades and projectiles.

-Is virtually indestructible to most attacks.

-Because BLOODY MARY uses so much blood Max cannot move his body on his own. MARY must also keep a constant connection to Max to keep the blood flowing through his brain and organs.

-Uses a constant source of magic when used and if used wrong can end up killing Max.

* * *

PERSONALITY: Max is a cunning young man, preferring to always have a trick up his sleeve when in any situation. When fighting, Max fights using long range first and if the situation demands he will resort to close range combat.

-Will always stand by his friends even in the worst situation as long as it doesn't go against his morals.

-Not afraid to say what is on his mind and dose what he likes.

-Is not a guy to simply kill on a whim, but dose believe in the term one life of a hundred.

-He is always faithful to his lover and would never cheat on her.

-Always try's to laugh off a bad situation, but if the need calls can be serious.

-Known to be a bit greedy when it comes to money but knows when to put it aside.

-Is morally flexible with thief's, and depending on the situation will only intervene if necessary.

-Always makes it a habit to make friends in certain areas in case if he ever needs a favor.

-Hate's constantly relying on people and rather make his own money.

* * *

WEAKNESSES: Has been known to be arrogant when fighting a weaker opponent.

-Dose not have a infinite pool of magic aura and if used to much can easily drain him.

-Extreme heat can destroy BlackWater and turn it into mist, making it extremely harder to use, but not impossible.

-Max has pushed himself and his body past it's limits before and this has left him extremely vulnerable and damaged.

-Max's body is still human, and can be killed like one.

-Cannot make BlackWater on the fly, requires time and resources.

-Dose not use kicks for attacks of any kind.

* * *

BACKGROUND: Max was not given the best hand of life at birth. Max's mother was a prostitute that seduced a wealthy Tycoon, Max's Father, so she could get pregnant and be given an easy life. The plan worked half way, Max's mom was pregnant with him but Max's father denied all clam of Max when she brought him to his father when Max was 5.

So for the next 3 years Max was raised with his prostitute mother and constantly reminded of what a failure he was, making Max grow up quicker and see the world for what it was at an early age. Tired of taking care of the failed plan Max's mom throw him out at the age of 8 and sent him to live at an orphanage.

Not wanting to live in another abusive home Max ran away and started to live on the streets. He lived off of pickpocketing and stealing from wealth people, people who could afford to lose a little money and watches in their lives. Max lived like this in the streets of Chicago for about a 2 years before he meet Simon Dark.

Simon was a tall, blind, black man and a descended of a Bushman tribe. When Max tried to pickpocket Simon the blind man instantly found out and saw the potential and strong will power in Max. Simon took Max in and taught the boy the ways of magic. For 5 years Simon taught Max everything he knew and Max saw the man as the Father he never had. Simon Dark later died to cancer and was cremated.

Sadden by Simon's death Max took the man's last name as his own to always remember him. A last wish Simon asked Max was for him to spread Simon's ashes in the Kalahari desert and to find his ancestral Bushmen tribe and spread his ashes their, all while walking their on foot. A final gift Simon left his adoptive son was a large inheritance of $500,000.

Max used this money explore the world, seeking adventure and excitement until he can fine his a place to call home. All under his Spellslinger name Gemini.

* * *

 **End**


	2. Alexander Jackson

REAL-NAME: Alexzander Jackson.

ALIAS: Bad Wolf.

RACE: Human/Causation/English/British.

PROFESSION: Assassin/Dark Hero/Revenge incarnate.

GENDER: Male.

AGE: 16-18.

HEIGHT: 5,10"

EYE COLOR: Red.

HAIR COLOR: Light Blond.

* * *

SKILLS: Master of stealth, able to use the shadows and hides his presence.

-Adapt in Jiu Jitsu, Muay Thai, boxing, and Karate

-An expert in parkour and gymnastics.

-Adapt in duel sword fighting and using knives.

-Is always in top physical condition for his age.

-Has extremely high pain tolerance.

-Expert marksmen.

* * *

KNOWLEDGE: Knows most weak points in the human body.

-Is an adapt detective.

-A skilled strategists.

-An expert in history and philosophy.

-Has EMT level in healing.

* * *

ABILITIES: Can hide his presence, nearly making him invisible unless someone is looking for him.

-Can release a roar and bloodlust to terrified his enemies, making them hesitant in attacking.

-Has a kind of six sense where he can feel people around him and when danger in near.

-Can cut off pain for a period of time.

-If Alex lets his bloodlust consume him, he can go into a crazed frenzy, making him stronger, faster, and more vicious. But will be compiled to attack anyone and anything with a heart beat.

* * *

PREFERRED GEAR: A black Kevlar body suit with Kevlar and steel chest plating.

\- Leather mask.

-Steel spiked cloves.

-Steel tipped boots.

-A flashlight.

-Chloroform.

-Grappling hook.

-Plastic zip ties.

-Digital camera.

* * *

WEAPONRY: Multiple throwing knives.

-A combat knife.

-Two Hunga Mungas.

-Small bombs.

-Smock bombs.

-Desert Eagle pistol with a scope and silencer.

-A sawed-off double-barrel shotgun.

-Thunder 50 BMG pistol.

-A blade that pops out of the tip of his boots.

-Steel wire.

* * *

PERSONALITY: Hates killers, rapist, and people who pray on the weak.

-Believes in the term an eye for an eye to an extent.

-Only kills other killer, or rapist.

-Will hurt a thief but will not kill them.

-Dose not kill police or civilians no matter what, will even risk his life to save them.

-See's himself as a monster that needs to be put down, but refuses to kill himself.

-Shows little emotion.

-Has no fear of dying.

-Wants his bloodline to end so avoids physical relationships.

* * *

WEAKNESSES: Sometimes can't control his bloodlust and goes in head first and a bit crazy.

-Is 100% human.

-Has no fear of death and little care for his own body.

* * *

BACKGROUND: Alexzander Jackson is a direct descendent of 'Jack The Ripper', or his real name John Jackson. The Jackson bloodline has been known to be cursed, where the first born of every generation would be pledged with a intoxicating, overflowing bloodlust. This bloodlust can, and has, drive a Jackson mad if they don't sustain and quench their thirst to kill.

Alexzander, or Alex, was no different from this curse. At a young age Alex has felt the 'Call of Blood', as his father calls it. Everyone in the Jackson family tries to handle the call differently. For Alex's father it was self mutilation, for his grandfather it was war. For Alex, it was a thin line of justice and vengeance.

Alex's father died after committing suicide, not being able to take the madness of the Call of Blood anymore, this left Alex and his younger twin David orphans at a young age. With no one to guide or help him with the Call of Blood, Alex needed to find answers on his own. He has looked to many cutlers and religions to help him, even medication and drugs. Yet nothing could stop the madness from creeping into Alex's mind, nothing but letting go and killing.

Alex's knew he could only run from the Call for so long before it catches him, and he knew it will. Not wanting to become a repeat of his ancestor or a complete monster, Alex decided to direct the Call to a more productive use.

That's was the start of Alexzander Jackson's crusade. He knew their were people in the world much worse then him and 'Jack The Ripper', he had experienced it first hand. So deciding to kill two birds with one stone, Alex found a way to help redeem his family name and quench his thirst to kill, by killing people who deserve it.

And that's was when a being of punishment and madness was born, someone who strikes fear into the malevolent and wicked. Beware the Bad Wolf.

* * *

 **END**


	3. Dustin Lykaris

_**Co-created by: SPARTAN-626**_

* * *

 **NAME** : Dustin Lykaris (lie-CAR-is)

 **ALIES** : The Silver Wolf

 **RACE** : Human/Caucasian Canadian

 **GENDER** : Male

 **AGE** : 16-18

 **HEIGHT** : 5'8

 **EYE COLOR** : Blue

 **HAIR COLOR** : A mix of dark black and brown.

* * *

 **SKILLS** : A master with broadswords.

-Skilled with knives

-Adept with a crossbow

-Adapt in several CQC and hand to hand combat tactics

-Is agile enough to dodge most attacks.

-Skilled with a firearm, mostly pistols, assault rifles, SAWs/Maching guns and shotguns

-Plays the violin

* * *

 **KNOWLEDGE** : Has knowledge on survivalist skills as well as tracking and hunting.

-Knowledge on maintaining personal gear.

-Knows how to cook above average level.

-Knowledge on several magical and supernatural subjects.

* * *

 **ABILITIES** : Has a iron will of mind and can fight against mental magical and non magical attacks for a time and depending on how strong the attack is.

-Can use aura to protect against blunt or stabbing attacks, has little resistance against magic.

-Can poor his aura into his sword, making his attacks stronger and sharper.

-Can let out his inner beast to allow his attacks to be faster, stronger, and more precise for a period of time. Not only that but he becomes more durable and can take heavier blows. Can use his inner beast in short bursts or a maximum time of 7 minutes.

* * *

 **GEAR** : A suit of silver armor that's enchanted to reduce and negate magic attacks on him, depending on how strong the magic is. (Armor is similar to the wolf armor set from Skyrim, only without the leather skirt)

-Grey cargo pants, leather jacket, blue short sleeve shirt, combat boots, sunglasses and fingerless gloves.

* * *

 **WEAPONS** : A 40 inch broadsword.

-Throwing Knives.

-A SIG P226 pistol.

-A Repeating Crossbow, holds 7 arrow.

* * *

 **PERSONALITY** : Dustin is a fierce, proud, determine (thou sometimes its more stubborn then determine), cunning and brutally efficient warrior when is battle.

-Always ready for a fight and not one to back down from a challenge and not afraid of death.

-Loyal to those who he considers friends and family, who earn his trust and will always stand up for them and for those who cant fight for them selves.

-Likes to get straight to the point and is blunt at times and likes to let his skills and actions speak for him.

-Has a scene of duty and honor and believes that respect is earn by ones deed and actions and the reasons behind them and by what kind of person you are.

-Not one to under estimate his opponents for most of the time.

-Will kill when necessary or those who deserves it and not afraid to do what needs to be done and necessary.

-Not the most social guy around and not quick to trust others.

-Hates and looks down on those with power uses it to prey on the week and innocent and only looks after their own interests and greed. As well those who betray the very people they where sworn to fight for and protect for their own selfish interest and such.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES** : Despite his skills and gear Dustin is still a mortal human and can be killed like one.

-Can be a bit to proud ans stubborn for his own good.

-If pushed using his inner beast for too long Dustin can easily exhaust himself of energy.

* * *

 **BACKGROUND** : Dustin is part of order of warriors called the Eternal Knights (with their symbol being same as Dustin's tattoo on his arm) who for centuries has fought a secret war to protect the world from the supernatural and those who would use it on the world. But for about a 30 years the Eternal Knights have disbanded, leaving only remnant knights to wonder the world. For most of his early childhood he was a orphan on the streets, never know his parents or any other family.

One day some agents of the Eternal Knights, Jonah Valcara, took him off the streets and brought him in. For the rest of his childhood and early teens Dustin trained and learn what it means to be a Eternal Knight and then some. Jonah Valcara became a father figure and Dustin became a son to the remnant knight.

The two where very close to each other, and when Dustin became a Eternal Knight at the age of 16 Jonah was very proud of him. Unfortunately after wondering the world and several battles Jonah died in combat, his death was hard for Dustin and for a time he blamed himself for Jonah's death. But eventually he moved on and knew his father figure wouldn't want him to act such a way and to keep on moving forward and keep fighting, no matter what.

Dustin is now a wondering mercenary taking on jobs such as protection, bounty hunting, or fighting the supernatural.


	4. Jay Ray Bronson

**NAME** : Jay Ray Bronson

 **ALIES** : Z-Vibe

 **RACE** : Human/Zombie

 **GENDER** : Male

 **AGE** : 20-25

 **HEIGHT** : 6'8"

 **EYE COLOR** : Black

 **HAIR COLOR** : Dirty-Blond

* * *

 **SKILLS** : Master Guitarist

-Adapt with most instruments

-Adapt in Parkour

-Adapt street fighter

* * *

 **KNOWLEDGE** : High school level knowledge

-Knows most of the style and trends from the 90's

* * *

 **ABILITIES** : Zombie body

-Super strength

-Near immortality

* * *

 **GEAR** : Leather cloths and jacket

-Sunglasses

-Lighter

* * *

 **WEAPONES** : Special guitar, 'Black Vibe' is nearly indestructible and can magnify sound to a certain level, creating sonic blasts.

-Brass knuckles

* * *

 **PERSONALITY** : Jay will do the right thing overall, but all he wants to do is play music as much as he can.

Is a chill dude that only gets pissed if he see's someone messing with a woman or a kid for no good reason.

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES** : Normal Durability

-Strength can cause self harm

* * *

 **BACKGROUND** : Jay Ray Bronson was an up and coming musician who died in the late 80's to the early 90's. Jay had a passion for playing music since he could walk and wanted nothing more then to play for a living. So after graduation high school Jay started to travel the U.S playing music hoping to get discovered.

After a years Jay was discovered and put on a band as lead guitarist in a rock band 'The Black Vipers' with two other guys.

The band wasn't that popular or well known, but Jay didn't mind one bit. All he wanted to do was continue to play music and one day play a consort with a crowed the size of a football field. As the band tour Jay made a guitar by hand to play for his consorts.

The guitar was made from the wood of an old tree from Salem and engraved by a shaman. The whole thing cost most of Jay's money to pay for, but it was well worth it.

As time went on 'The Black Vipers' started to become known less and less. As a last ditch effort to make some big money in one go the manager of the Vipers sabotage the band's bus, causing it to crash and burn, killing everyone.

Years later Jay Ray Branson has come back, not just for payback, but to have one last big show before going back six-feet under.


End file.
